


lolita洛丽塔

by yy0543



Category: Lolita - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Underage - Freeform, lolitaAU, 恋足
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 洛丽塔AU，我真的灰常灰常认真告诉你杰森未成年





	lolita洛丽塔

lolita（brujay）

布鲁斯不确定十四岁的自己有没有那么叛逆，但他知道，没有人在十四岁的时候能做出如此曼妙的动作——一个少年亲咬着自己被阳光或亲吻弄肿的嘴唇，炙热的舌尖试图舔上汗津津的鼻子，天啊，一个nouvelle*，我的宝贝。

 

 

杰森用震耳欲聋的关门声来告诉布鲁斯他回家了。他背着一个吉他，手指上有一个颜色滑稽的创可贴，还是粉色的，也许布鲁斯就该禁止杰森接近那群小女孩，杰森的吉他技巧确实足够糟糕，但他有个精致的脸蛋和健美的腿型，这让杰森感到很挫败，他总觉得自己在音乐方面有些天份。

今天他进门时头低垂着，布鲁斯坐在沙发上，随意地翻动着报纸，眼神似乎没有注意到杰森。少年不爽地渍了两声，然后走向沙发，从后面用力抽走布鲁斯的报纸。

那个任性的少年一边随意翻开了那些画着夸张表情的黑白漫画，一边抬起脚试图跨过整个沙发。他翻过来骑着沙发时，布鲁斯抓住了他的脚踝，让杰森不小心跌下来，脚打到质地柔软的沙发，臀部靠在布鲁斯的大腿上，少年磨蹭了几下，便开始缩进布鲁斯的怀抱里开始看漫画。

他穿着白色的上衣，衣角上有泥土沾上又擦掉的痕迹，衣领被扯得非常宽松，只要布鲁斯底下头，就能瞧见那两只蝴蝶停在杰森锁骨上。还有那件运动短裤，显然是布鲁斯给杰森新买的，它太窄了，勒住杰森大腿肉，那被刻意晒成浅褐色的皮肤被勒出了一圈粉红色，布鲁斯摸了摸杰森的膝盖，开口问：

“怎么？不开心？”

“这裤子太紧了。”杰森抱怨道，手不停地拉起裤脚，让布鲁斯听到那伸缩性的布料打在皮肤上的声音。布鲁斯抓住杰森的右手，仔细地抓住裤脚，将它缓缓地往上卷起。他轻轻地捏了捏白皙的腿肉，小心翼翼地问杰森，会痛吗？

杰森没有回答，布鲁斯看到少年的目光已经集中在漫画上。三心两意的小家伙，Catherine*再世。他卷起另一边的裤脚，用伤痕累累，罪孽深重的手掌握住杰森的大腿。他是多么想用嘴亲吻那淡粉色的痕迹，让唾液为那饱受摧残的肌肤疗伤。那洁白的，脆弱的肌肤，只消咬上一口，便是等于咬上伊甸园的苹果。一个留在少年身上的牙印，在他的后颈，在他的锁骨，在他的大腿，是世间上最惹人疯狂的泉源，一条价格不菲的运动裤也知晓这个道理。

他往上探去，轻轻调整着被随意打了两个结的裤带。但解开那戈尔狄俄斯之结，需得用最锋利，最直接的方式，他手指从裤沿伸进去，两只手指勾上了裤边，缓慢地，不经意地向下探去。猜他摸到了啥，如象牙般光滑，细腻的皮肤，那永远有点小精神的阳具，他的手穿越了裤子，摸到了卷起的裤脚。他的淘气小子，下半身穿着一件裤子，还有那双天蓝色的球鞋，半只袜子，没有了，他剥下杰森的鞋子、袜子，犹如剥开一个未熟的桃子，湿润的桃汁沾满了他的双手，杰森紧抓着报纸，墨水沾了他的指甲，他开始大声地，肆无顾忌地呻吟。

少年堕落地，放荡地抬起腰，布鲁斯能看到那白皙的屁股在自己的胸前磨蹭，而自己正握住杰森尚未发育完全的性器抽送。他吻上杰森的后腰，将他的运动裤完全脱下来。白色的衣角盖住他的小肚脐，布鲁斯一手摆玩这杰森的肚脐，另一只手摸上了那凹陷的小洞，一个神秘洞穴。

他把杰森安置在客厅的小桌子，让他双膝跪下，抬起屁股。好胜的少年让自己沦落在情欲的漩涡中，却又不甘示弱地用双手掰开自己的屁股，用手指戳玩着自己的小洞。他那修剪不齐的指甲轻轻地刮着那洞口，时不时又往前照顾自己的小家伙，看起来像是能自身自立地完成这回事儿，但布鲁斯知道，一定得有一些疼痛，一些教导，杰森才能达到高潮。比如让杰森侧躺着，一边亲吻一边拍打着那由米开朗基罗塑造的，如雕像一般的大腿。他的舌苔能刷过那层如牛奶般滑腻的大腿内侧，再用手掌打过去，让杰森的大腿肉发肿，几日内穿不上任何裤子。或许能穿一些松垮的裤子，然后会在一不小心下滑落，让他能够将铅笔和手指插进那暴露无遗的小穴，随意地抽动，扭转，直到在房子的每个角落做过爱 ，甚至连他们初遇的那个花园。在那里，他能让花的汁液充当润滑剂，昆虫鸟类作为一个旁观者，见证人，见证杰森放荡且纯真的爱欲。

布鲁斯吻过杰森被袜子捂得热热的小脚，杰森把脚放在他的唇上，用脚趾轻轻地搔刮着他的鼻尖。他的舌头在脚趾之间的细缝穿梭，手心抚摸着后脚踝。少年发出咯咯的笑声，手指抚弄着自己的柱头，时不时尖叫出声，快点！快点！犹如塞壬尖锐的歌声。他埋下头，把呼吸送给他美丽的海妖，浊白色的液体在他的喉道打转，稀少柔软的体毛蹭着他的脸颊。他吞下少年青涩色的阳具，垫在少年底下的是体育杂志，被蹂躏的报纸和一本柏拉图的《大希比阿斯》。美不是恰当！不是有益！不是有用！不是快感！  
美是一个踩在你身上的，十四岁、性感的、粗鲁的十四岁少年的脚。是那电视机反射的光照在他汗津津的额头，眼角布满血丝，被上衣遮挡的平坦胸膛，隐约的喉结，发肿的大腿！一个赫馬佛洛狄忒斯*！

杰森的双腿被掰开成一字型，底下圆润小巧的屁股被书角摩擦得生疼。他抬起腰，把阳具往布鲁斯的嘴巴里送，手指紧紧地揪着布鲁斯的发丝，故意把它抓乱，还恶意地拔下几条头发。身上的人纵容了他的任性，依然将杰森的东西含在嘴里，用舌头和喉咙服侍他。

“我觉得我快到了。”杰森眯起眼睛，头向后仰去，手掌仍按在布鲁斯的后脑勺。布鲁斯哼了几声，吞下他的精液，然后仔细地用嘴巴清理他的性器。

他坐起身，布鲁斯半跪在地上，头埋在他的双腿之间，亲吻着他的下半身。杰森注意到了布鲁斯顶起的裤链，他推开布鲁斯，把双脚踩在那顶起的部位，然后靠上前，给了布鲁斯一个湿漉漉的舌吻。

“也许我该选择一双像样点的袜子，让你被我的脚操上半个小时多。”

“那么拜托，”布鲁斯笑着对他说，“那双白色长筒袜。”

“你何不直接用那双袜子自慰呢？”

杰森站起来，眼角下垂着，肩膀是情欲过后有的懒洋洋。他用手抓住自己的衣角，把身上唯一一件衣物脱了下来，随意地抛给布鲁斯，然后用他独有的，充满活力的脚步声跑向楼上。被摩擦发红的性器软趴趴地垂着，因为脚步左右摇晃，还有那红色的乳头，布鲁斯甚至还没玩弄过那个地方。

总有机会的，布鲁斯对着自己呢喃到，他瘫坐在桌前，看着被体液浸湿的纸张，那承载着杰森摇晃的身体的木桌，有一点泥土味，青草味和香甜的苹果味。

未熟的青涩少年。

 

*法文，新人儿。参考洛丽塔一书

*凯瑟琳大帝，拥有众多情人

*希腊神话中的阴阳神。


End file.
